Akuyou
by BaronOBeefDip
Summary: Set after Phantom Planet. Things are going great for Danny and his life couldn't be any better. That is, until two of his worst enemies join forces to stop the halfa once and for all...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom and all related characters belong to Butch Hartman. This fanfic belongs to me.**

It was late afternoon and dusk was fast approaching. THe sun was slowly beginning to set as it slowly descended beneath the hills. Various shops of all shapes and sizes were getting ready for their closing hour and people were rushing home from work.

A young boy, only about fourteen-years old walked down one of the now-lonely sidewalks as the streetlights began to flicker on. At first glance, the raven-haired and blue-eyed boy didn't seem all that impressive. He was scrawny, shy, rather clueless, and didn't like to fight.

Of course, the citizens of Amity Park knew better about Danny Fenton.

He was their hero. Their savior. If it wasn't for Danny and his ghostly alter-ego, Danny Phantom, the whole world would've been crushed by a giant asteroid. Sure, it wasn't easy getting used to the fact that a half-ghost was living among them. But, at least now Danny didn't have to worry about being hunted down like some sort of wild animal.

The half-ghost continued to walk, occasionally waving at a few people he passed by. He was glad that he was no longer being swarmed by thousands of strangers wanting his autograph or trying to steal a lock of his hair to sell on Ebay. It was a strange sensation...one that took several weeks to get used to.

Shrugging his shoulders at the very idea of it all, Danny continued heading towards home. On the way, he passed by a few older homes. Much older. It wasn't that nothing could live in those homes. But, needless to say, it was obvious to the rest of the people of Amity Park that those homes were in serious need of repair.

One house, in particular caught his eye. It wasn't the fact that said house was an ugly pea-soup green in color, nor was it the fact that the roof seemed to have more holes than Swiss cheese. No, what caused Danny's heart to sink was the very person who took residence inside the house.

Vlad Masters alias Vlad Plasmius.

At first, when he had saved the entire world from the meteor, Danny was overjoyed with the fact that he had defeated his most hated rival. However, his victorious feelings were short-lived after Danny realized the truth sinking into him. Sure, in the past, his winning battles against Vlad were worth gloating over. So, why did he feel such guilt over beating Vlad now?

_Because he has nothing left..._ Danny thought to himself, _That's why..._

It was a harsh truth. Before, when Danny had defeated Vlad, all the older half-ghost lost was a bit of dignity and maybe some expensive equipment. But, now...Vlad had nothing left. NO friends, no family, no wealth to depend on or loyal employees to turn to. Vlad had merely become a mere shell of his former self.

His physical form didn't wear much better either. The same meteor that Danny had saved the world from had claimed Vlad as a victim. Sure, the older half-ghost had survived, but the damage he had received was just as horrifying. When he had come back to Earth, Vlad's right leg had been badly crushed. Sure, at least the broken limb wasn't damaged to the point of needing amputation, but it didn't change the fact that Vlad's walk would never be the same again.

Vlad was resting on a bench on the porch outside his new run-down home. His eyes seemed to be glazed-over as if reflecting the sense of sadness and guilt rushing inside his heart. He had been a fool, a greedy, selfish, jealous, arrogant, cocky monster.

"Hell must have a place waiting for me..." he sighed to no one in particular, "I deserve it. If I am to be sent to eternal torment, so be it."

Danny frowned and quickly hastened his trip home. THe sooner he got there, the better. As much as he hated Vlad, he could never bear to think of sending his enemies to eternal damnation.

"Leaving so soon, Daniel?" Vlad called out to the half-ghost hero, "I would've expected you to parading about in your usual way whenever you defeat me."

"I'm just not in the mood." Danny sighed as he left.

Vlad merely blinked in confusion. Danny, not in the mood to gloat? He then smiled weakly as Maddie, his pampered Persian cat, leapt onto the bench and sat next to Vlad. She then rested her head against his lap and began to purr loudly as if enjoying the older half-ghost's company.

"At least somebody still loves me..." Vlad smiled sadly as he began to gently stroke behind the cat's ears, "Even if it is just a fat old cat."

Danny continued on his way and smiled when he noticed two familiar faces. Sam and Tucker. Quickly rushing towards them, he nearly knocked over his best friends.

"Dude, where's the fire?" asked Tucker.

Sam just rolled her eyes and sighed, "So, how did your day with your parents go?"

Danny replied, "Could've been better. Dad kept trying to get me to wear the new jumpsuit he made for me, and Mom, well, let's just say she worries too much."

"They're just worried." Tucker pointed out, "Same thing with my folks. Seriously, my dad thinks that I'm going to pass a law about having pizza for supper every day or something, just because I happen to be the first fourteen-year old mayor in Amity Park."

"Tucker, you did try to pass a law like that." the goth girl pointed out much to the techno-geek's embarrassment before she turned to Danny, "So, um, we...we still going out Friday night."

Danny merely blushed and replied, "Wouldn't miss it for the world"

**Author's Notes: The next chapter will be coming as soon as possible. I just need to figure out exactly what I want to happen next.**


	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: Once again, I state that Danny Phantom and all related characters belong to Butch Hartman. I am just a simple fanfic writing girl. Thank you... **

Meanwhile, far away from the outskirts of Amity Park, a human male...one in his early 50s was busy looking at a local newspaper inside an abandoned warehouse.

"Local Hero Danny Phantom Saves Children From Burning Building." Freakshow read the paper in disgust, "It sickens me. The kid saves the world from a giant flying rock once and automatically they worship him like some sort of god. It makes me sick. Ugh...I hate ghosts."

He then noticed the strange look his partner-in-crime, Lydia was giving him.

"Except for you, of course." the insane ringleader replied, "You have never given me any reason to hate or distrust you. I suppose some ghosts do have their purposes...Isn't that right?"

Freakshow then glanced over at the cage sitting in the dark corner of the abandoned warehouse. Inside, a faint ghostly glow could be seen along with a pair of blood-colored eyes. The ghost blinked its eyes in a sort of daze as if just waking up from being tranquilized.

The insane ringleader grinned with a twisted glee. When Lydia had told him of the rumors about a monster in the Ghost Zone, one with a power that was enough to send even the bravest of the alternate dimension's citizens into shudders, he couldn't contain his excitement any longer.

"Of course, I never expect the rumors to be true." he mused to no one in particular, "But, you, you truly are a monstrosity. Vicious, brutal, you lash out and attack anything that moves. And, you revel in the thought of tearing innocent lives apart."

The ghost hissed, "What do you want from me?"

Freakshow laughed in response, "Why, I want you to help me. I suppose you...no, wait I'm positive you know of the infamous Danny Phantom, right?"

"We've met..." the ghost replied idly.

"Ah, good." the insane ringleader nods, "Then, I suppose that means you want to kill him as well?"

"Please," scoffed the poltergeist, "why should I help a pathetic human like you? If I wasn't still groggy from that dart you hit me with and I wasn't in this pathetic anti-ghost cage, I would've devoured you by now. It's been ages since I last tasted human flesh."

Freakshow adjusted the collar of his shirt nervously. Human flesh? Did this...this thing inside the cage actually consider human beings as a food source?

"Is this the thanks I get for releasing you from your prison?" he finally asked in annoyance, "If anything, you should be grateful. I could've just left you in that puny container for all eternity."

The ghost merely sneered in response. This human was right, he hated his old prison. But, he couldn't say being trapped in a cage was much better.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you the moment you set me loose?" he asked.

Freakshow laughed in response. The ghost didn't like that. He hated it when humans laughed. Humans weren't supposed to laugh at the thought of being torn limb from limb. He blinked groggily as the insane ringleader held up what looked like a remote control.

"This is why." replied the insane ringleader, "See, while you were tranquilized, I implanted an ecto-bomb inside your body. It's amazing what you can steal from the Guys In White, isn't it? Erm, anyway, if you choose to disobey or try to kill me, all I have to do is push this little button here and you'll be reduced to ectoplasmic goo splattered on the walls."

"And, if I try to remove it?" the ghost asked.

Freakshow smirked, "Oh, it will detonate if you or anybody else tries to remove it as well. So, which is it? Working with me and destroying Danny Phantom once and for all...or being a stain on the carpet?"

"Fine." the ghost hissed, "I'll help you...for now..."

**Author's Notes: Thank you everybody so much for the reviews. They really mean a lot to me. Anyway, the next chapter is coming soon...**


	3. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. I'm just writing this fanfic for the fun of it. Also, the whole idea of the "ghost" to wear a special armor was inspired by the film Mewtwo Strikes Back...which belongs to Nintendo, Warner Brothers, and whoever owns the rights to the Japanese Pokemon movies. **

The ghost, after being released from the cage, reluctantly followed Freakshow onto a large metallic platform. He wasn't sure why he was ordered to stand on the platform, or what plans Freakshow had for him. And, quite simply, he didn't care. As long as it meant not being blown to ectoplasmic smithereens, the ghost would gladly hop on one foot in a tutu. Self-preservation, after all, was his main instinct.

As he stood there, idly, robotic arms of various shapes and sizes began to attach a sort of strange mechanical armor to his body. He couldn't quite explain it, but the sensation wasn't pleasant. Sure, it didn't harm the ghost in any way. Yet, still, he couldn't say that he liked it either. Finally, a specialized helmet was placed onto his head covering it completely.

"What is the point of this armor?" the ghost asked idly, "I have no need for it"

"I'm well aware that your body can handle attacks that would kill a human such as myself instantly." Freakshow replied with a tone that seemed to be dripping with utter loathing towards the ghost, "However, this armor does not serve to protect you. Think of it as a disguise, as long as Danny Phantom...or any of his allies...doesn't think you're a ghost"

"He can sense ghost-energy you know..." the ghost pointed out.

The insane ringleader replied, "Ah, but that's where the beauty lies in this armor. See, this armor blocks your ghost-energy...your ecto-signature. You will be undetectable towards the half-ghost or any sort of ghost hunting technology. They can't find you"

At the sound of this, the ghost couldn't help but grin insanely from inside the helmet. Not be detected? He liked the sound of that. He was virtually untouchable.

"By the way," Freakshow spoke, "I never did get your name"

"I go by many names." the ghost replied idly, "Jerk, Monster, Creep, Freak, You Ugly Mother"

"Ok, I think I get the point!" the insane ringleader interrupted.

The ghost asked in annoyance, "What do you want me to do already?! I don't think I forced to be your servant just to wear a stupid costume"

"Ah, yes, your mission." Freakshow grinned, "It's quite simple. All I want you to do is lure the ghost-boy here. I'd suggest finding a hostage, you know...some friend or family member that he'd surely go after. Think you can do that"

Nodding quickly, the ghost quickly turned intangible and took off flying in search of a hostage.

**Author's Notes: Again, thank you for all the reviews. The next part is coming soon.**


	4. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER: Again, I state, Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. This fanfic I wrote is just for fun. **

Back at Fenton Works, Danny had just arrived at his blatantly obvious home and quickly rushed inside. He panted heavily as he dropped his backpack on the table and began to rummage through the fridge for something to eat. In the back of his mind, he silently prayed that his father hadn't eaten the last piece of fudge that was made as celebration for past events.

"Danny, is that you?" a deep male voice called out.

"Huh?" the half-ghost hit his head on the fridge's door, "OW! Y-Yeah, I'm here"

He rubbed his head and winced slightly as he closed the fridge door and looked to see his father had entered the kitchen as well. Quickly opening the fridge and grabbing an ice-pack, Danny sat down at the table and placed said ice-pack on his aching forehead.

"How's my hero doing." Jack Fenton said as he began to work on the Fenton Crammer, "Catch any ghosts today"

Danny shrugged, "Not really. I just had to send Cujo back into the Ghost-Zone before he dug up the entire football field. And, that's about it"

"Cujo?" the ghost-hunting father pondered for a moment, "You mean that ghost-wolf thing"

"No, that would be Wulf." Danny corrected, "Cujo is that ghost-dog that tends to get out and cause trouble from time to time. He's a good dog...just, well"

"He needs a lot of attention." Jack nodded knowing how much of a handful dogs could be...and that was just when they were living dogs.

It was then that Danny noticed what looked like a bottle of soda on the table. Without so much second thought, he took it and guzzled down every last drop of the liquid contained inside. And, immediately, he regretted it. His face had an expression of disgust and bitterness from the taste of the soda. To put it bluntly, Danny felt like he had just drank a bottle full of earwax.

However, the awful taste became the least of his worries as his stomach began to painfully swell and expand. Danny stumbled over backwards as his belly continued to inflate like a balloon until it was twice its normal size. The ice-pack he once held fell onto the kitchen floor with an almost comical thud. He groaned in agony as the gas continued to push against his engorged self, and he silently wondered if this was how a balloon felt after being inflated. In fact, he could clearly hear the soda sloshing about inside his body causing his distended belly to painfully jiggle about.

His father noticed him and frowned in concern, "Danny, did you drink that"

"Y-Yes..." the half-ghost barely groaned feeling like he would burst at any minute.

"That was ecto-soda." Jack sighed, "It's an untested anti-ghost chemical. Danny, you could've been killed. The soda causes painful swelling and bloating in ghosts while severely weakening their powers"

He then walked over to his son and placed his hand on his gut. Danny visibly winced in pain even though his father's hand was barely on the half-ghost's oversized belly. To his surprise, Jack gently pushed down on Danny's stomach causing the half-ghost to emit a rather loud and sickening belch. Immediately afterwards, Danny's stomach shrank back down to its normal size.

"Feel better?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Danny smiled weakly, "I do. Erm...sorry about"

"It's ok." the ghost-hunting father smiled, "Just remember to be more careful next time"

The half-ghost merely nodded before heading upstairs and getting ready to hang out with his friends. 

**Author's Notes: Again, thanks for all the reviews. The next chapter is coming soon. And, yes, as many of you have figured out, the ghost who is working for Freakshow is Dan...so, I'll just call him that in order to avoid confusion.**


	5. Chapter Five

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, I'm sure you know by now that Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. Oh, and I'm just writing this fanfic for fun. **

"You sure you'll be fine on your own?" Jack asked Maddie, his wife, in concern, "You know the anti-ghost shield needs to be repaired, right"

"Oh, I'll be fine." the ghost-hunting mother replied before kissing Jack on the cheek, "But, thanks for worrying about me anyway"

"In that case, I'll be right back. Gotta pick up some new parts for the anti-ghost shield." Jack smiled gently before kissing Maddie and heading out the door.

Maddie blushed and shook her head. Her husband could be such an enigma at times. One moment, he was clueless and awkward...the next, noble and strong. She silently wondered if that was where her son had gotten his heroic attitude from.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad." Danny called out as he began to leave to hang out with his best friends, "I'm going to meet my friends over at the Nasty Burger"

"You be careful now." Maddie called out, "Remember, Jazz is at the library studying and your father will be at the local hardware store"

And, with that, Danny was long gone leaving Maddie the only person in the Fenton household.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, Dan was flying in search of someone to kidnap and take back to Freakshow's lair. At first, he thought about  
kidnapping Sam. But, then he realized, that girl would've been to obvious. He wasn't so sure Tucker would make a good hostage either.

_So, who do I go after?_ he mused to himself.

It was then that he heard a familiar voice in the distance. Turning invisible, he floated towards the source of the talking and found Valerie on her hover-jet. Strange, he didn't recall her in such high-tech armor before. It was possible, that cheese-head Vlad or some other person...or ghost...must've given her an upgrade on her armor. If he had the time, and the freedom, Dan would've surely toyed with her. He wouldn't kill her. No fun in breaking one's "toys" right away after all.

However, something else caught his attention and really sent him into a spiral of confusion. The ghost-child talking to Valerie. She was young, possibly around twelve-years old. And, yet, it wasn't her young and naive age that caught his attention. It was her appearance. If her snow white hair and glowing green eyes weren't familiar enough, it was the fact that her outfit had that all-too-familiar DP emblem on it.

"You sure you want to continue?" Valerie's voice broke the ghost's confused trance-like state.

"Yeah," the female half-ghost nodded, "I wanna show Danny that I had gotten stronger since we last met"

So, this girl did know Danny. Well, that answered one question that was nagging in the back of Dan's mind. Still, he needed to figure out one other thing. Just who the hell was this girl and why did she seem so familiar?

**Author's Notes: Once again, thank you for the reviews. The next part is coming soon. **


	6. Chapter Six

**DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman...blah, blah, blah...This fanfic was written for fun only...blah, blah, blah... **

Dan continued to watch in slight amusement as Valerie and whoever that ghost-girl was continued their training. He had to admit, for someone young and possibly very naive, the child learned very quickly.

"We really should stop now." Valerie sounded like she was growing tired quickly, "Don't want to push ourselves too far, right"

The ghost-girl nodded in agreement. However, by accident, she launched a good-sized ecto-blast that hit Dan and caused him to temporarily lose his invisibility. Dan winced slightly, mostly out of sheer annoyance than out of pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the ghost-girl spoke in concern, "Are you hurt"

Dan growled, "I'm fine"

Valerie, concerned over the safety of her friend, placed herself between the ghost and the female half-ghost. She would not let this, whoever or whatever he was, hurt the child.

"Who are you?" Dan asked in a tone that stated that he demanded an answer.

"D-Danielle." the ghost-girl replied trying in vain not to sound afraid, "B-But, you can call me Dani...with an 'I'. I'm Danny Phantom's cousin...sort of"

_Cousin?_ the ghost blinked, _Since when do I..._

"You sure you're ok?" Valerie's voice interrupted Dan's thoughts, "You looked like you were hit pretty bad"

"I'm fine." Dan repeated, "I've suffered worse injuries before"

"You wanna stay and have dinner with us?" asked Dani.

Dan frowned, "I can't."

"Why?" Dani asked not intending to sound rude but rather out of pure curiosity, "Are you going to eat with your family?"

"I don't have a family." Dan sneered before flying away.

"Man, what a jerk." Valerie frowned, "Who was that guy anyway?"

"I don't know." Dani answered, "But, he seemed sad about something...ya know, lonely."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dan continued his flight searching for a hostage. He growled in annoyance. Why did this have to be more difficult than it needed to be?

_I couldn't go after Valerie_, he mused, _she puts up too much of a fight. And, that other girl...Dani with an 'I'. I don't remember having a half-ghost cousin...unless father or the fruit-loop made another ghost-portal mistake. I doubt she'd be a useful hostage either...especially considering she's friends with that red thorn in my side._

He then smirked evilly as he noticed that familiar neon sign and mess of satellites and other mechanical devices on the roof of an otherwise normal-looking house. Fenton Works. His smirked widened into a malicious grin when he noticed that someone was all alone in the house. Someone he knew all-too-well.

_Mother..._

**Author's Notes: Once again, thank you for all the reviews. The next chapter is coming soon...I hope...**_  
_


	7. Chapter Seven

**DISCLAIMER: Yes, Danny Phantom still belongs to Butch Hartman. And, yes, I'm still just writing this fanfic for fun. **

Maddie was busy working on a few new inventions. So far, they were little more than a few wires, gears, and tubes attached to one another. But, she hoped that they would become something useful. Perhaps something her son could use on one of his ghost-catching adventures. As much as she loved Danny and respected his desire to protect the world, she couldn't help but feel some fear towards his safety.

Looking at the clock, the ghost-hunting mother realized that it was getting late and that dinner still needed to be prepared. Now, Maddie wasn't an exceptionally good cook...but she wasn't horrible either. In all honesty, Jack was a slightly better cook.

Dan grinned evilly as he looked in the window. Oh, how easy this was going to be. She was alone, vulnerable. No one to help her out. Turning invisible and intangible, the ghost floated his way into Fenton Works. He had a smug look of satisfaction on his face when the anti-ghost alarms didn't go off.

_Well, what do ya know?_ he mused, _That idiot Freakshow actually did something right for once._

He continued his way only to pause for a moment at a series of medals and trophies hanging on the wall. Each one dedicated to Danny Fenton. There were even pictures of the fourteen-year old half-ghost shaking hands with various world leaders.

Frowning, Dan continued on his way. The ghost had no time for such useless things. Before long, he was right behind an unsuspecting Maddie. The poor woman didn't even have time to gasp before Dan fired an ectoblast that knocked her out. Gently lifting her into his arms, since he figured that an injured or dead hostage would be useless, Dan quickly carried her out of Fenton Works and flew back towards Freakshow's lair.

To Dan's surprise, the flight didn't take as long as he had expected. Maddie had remained unconscious the entire time. He dropped her into a cage with bars that had a specialized ecto-charge that harmed any ghost that tried to touch them.

Dan had found that out the hard way when he leaned against the bars. The ghost sneered slightly in pain and annoyance.

"H-Huh?" Maddie winced as she woke up, "W-Where am I? What's going on"

"You're being held hostage." Dan explained, "Be a good human and keep quiet. I can't stand it when your kind whines"

The ghost-hunting mother quickly overcame her fear and became assertive. No ghost would tell her what to do.

"Who are you?!" she demanded angrily.

Dan laughed insanely, "You really want to know, don't ya? Well, I suppose I could amuse your petty wishes"

He then removed the helmet his helmet. Maddie could only gasp in shock at the face of the ghost smiling the most twisted grin she had ever seen at her.

"D-Danny!?" she could barely choke out the words.

**Author's Notes: Once again, thank you for all the reviews. The next part is coming soon...including some mother/evil-son bonding...erm, sort of...aww...**


	8. Chapter Eight

**DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. This fanfic was written by me for fun. **

"Danny, what happened to you?" Maddie asked in concern.

Dan smirked evilly, "The Danny you know is long gone. I'm all that's left of him. And, I like it that way. I don't need that pathetic human-half holding me back"

He began to laugh insanely but stopped when he noticed Maddie's look of concern on her face. The ghost sneered in annoyance. She shouldn't be worried about him. If anything, his former mother should be terrified beyond all hope. Dan frowned waiting for her to beg for her life or scream in terror.

"I killed my human-half." the ghost smirked, "Actually, I ate him as well. I must admit, I was quite delicious"

"Y-You what?" the ghost-hunting mother looked ill from the very thought of her own son somehow digesting himself.

"Well, it was in an alternate future, unfortunately." Dan frowned not liking the fact that the fate of his past-self had changed, "But, I suppose that's what happens when your family and friends are blown to pieces."

Maddie frowned. Alternate future? What was this insane, twisted, evil version of her son talking about? The very enigma of it pondered in her head until the answer came to her. That incident at the Nasty Burger. She remembered that. What a horrible nightmare that was. But, she had survived that. Could it be that was what caused her son to become a monster in the alternate future he had mentioned? That her, Jack, and the rest of Danny's friends and family were killed in what could be considered the biggest freak accident in all of Amity Park?

"Are you scared yet?" Dan snickered stepping closer to the cage until he was inches from the bars risking being electrocuted again.

To his surprise, Maddie reached her hand out from between the ecto-charged bars of the cage and gently placed her hand on Dan's cheek. Dan hissed slightly and flinched away. However, Maddie showed no fear of the ghost as she ran her fingers along his jaw-line until she finally stopped at the small beard on his chin.

"My poor baby..." she whispered in a tone that indicated that she felt nothing more than compassion and pity for her alternate-future son's current condition.

Dan quickly pulled himself away, "Look, I'm not the Danny you knew. He's gone and he's never coming back"

He then sat down in front of the cage idly guarding it. Oh, what he wouldn't give to be flying and destroying stuff right now. That was what he truly desired. Yet, he knew that doing so would cause Freakshow to detonate the ecto-bomb inside of him. A fate, he hated to admit, that he feared greatly.

"You're hurt." Maddie's voice came from inside the cage.

Dan frowned, "What"

"Your wrist is injured." the ghost-hunting mother replied, "Here, let me take a look"

The ghost snarled, "If it will make you shut up"

He then carefully removed the armor from his arm and off his glove. His ex-mother was right, Dan's wrist had been badly injured. It wasn't broken, but it certainly was in bad shape. The ghost waited expecting Maddie to use some sort of martial arts move to knock him out and escape. But, instead, the ghost could only watch in shock as the ghost-hunting mother gently took out some bandages she had somehow stored in her jumpsuit and wrapped them around his wrist.

"There." she whispered, "That should help"

Dan merely stared at his bandaged wrist in absolute confusion. She had helped him. Here, the ghost had broken into her home, knocked her out, kidnapped her, and had tried to emotionally torture her. Yet, she didn't show any hatred at all towards him. Instead, she had shown compassion, pity, and even sympathy towards the ghost. The very concept of it confused Dan to no end. She had even called Dan her "baby"...something that she had only called the present-day Danny.

_Why? _the ghost frowned in deep thought, _Does she really think that I'm still her...her son?_

**Author's Notes: Wow, again, thanks for the reviews. The next part is coming soon!**_  
_


	9. Chapter Nine

**DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom belongs to that one Butch Hartman guy...and this fanfic is still being written for fun only. **

Back at Fenton Works, things were eerily quiet. Danny had arrived at his home only moments earlier and, already, he felt something wasn't right.

"Mom?" he called out, "C'mon, this isn't funny! Mom, are you in the basement"

He headed down into the basement, AKA the lab, and began to search. The ghost boy double-checked every inch of the area and sighed when he realized that she wasn't there. Next, he floated up to the Emergency Opt Center and searched around. Still nothing.

"Mom?" Danny floated into the kitchen, "You in here? I know I'm home early but Tucker had to take care of passing some laws and Sam had to take care of some chores"

It was then that he noticed the letter lying on the kitchen counter. He smacked his hand against his forehead for being so clueless as to not notice that before. The half-ghost then picked up the note and frowned slightly. His eyes burned with intense fear and anger when he read what was written on the letter.

_Dear Ghost Boy,  
_

_As you can clearly see, I have taken your mother hostage. If you want to see her again, come alone. Otherwise, I'll simply send my new errand boy to destroy her and any other friends and family you may have._

_Oh, and this is not negotiable. Either you come...or my new servant will simply break her neck. _

_Understand?_

Danny's hands trembled as he crumpled the note into a ball and slammed it into the ground. He then slumped into a nearby chair and buried his face into his hands. The ghost boy groaned. Sure, his friends and family had been captured before. But, at least then, he had someone to help him and he knew who or what was holding them hostage. But, now...now Danny felt like he was helpless to save his own mother.

He let out a, if very slight, sigh of relief when he noticed Jazz's car drive up into the driveway. The older-sister then headed inside the door and immediately noticed the saddened expression on her brother's face.

"What's wrong?" asked Jazz, "I've never seen you this bummed out since you first fought Spectra"

Danny sighed and handed Jazz the crumpled note. Her expression mirrored that of her brother's now. However, she managed to regain her composure and gently hugged her brother. Right now, Jazz couldn't afford to lose control of her emotions. She had to remain strong for her brother's sake.

"Are you sure it's not some sick joke?" she asked in concern, "I mean"

"IT'S NOT A JOKE!" Danny yelled clearly upset, "S-She could be dead by now...J-Jazz..I-I don't even know who did it or where she is! I-It's all my fault...A-All my fault"

He then buried his face in his hands and began to tremble. It quickly became clear to his sister that Danny was crying, but, like most boys his age, was trying to hide it. Though, he currently wasn't doing a good job.

Jazz sighed and gently hugged Danny to comfort him, "Shh...it's ok. I promise, we'll do whatever it takes to get our mom back. You're not alone in this, and you never will be. You don't have to carry these burdens by yourself"

She then gently wiped a few tears from Danny's eyes. Danny smiled weakly and hugged his sister back.

"T-Thanks." he whispered, "I needed that"

"Good." the older-sister smirked, "Now, we have a lot of work to do. As soon as dad gets home, we'll start thinking of a plan."

**Author's Notes: Again, thank you for the reviews. Oh, and don't worry. Dan will still be evil...or insane...or, whatever Dan is. Anyway, the next part is coming soon. **


	10. Chapter Ten

**DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom still belongs to Butch Hartman. Also, this fanfic is still being written only for fun. **

"She's what!?" Jack Fenton shouted in disbelief after receiving the bad news since he arrived home only moments earlier."Mom was kidnapped."

Danny sighed, "I-I don't know who did it or what they want...all they said was that they would kill her if I didn't show up alone...or if I refused to show up at all"

Jack began to pace back and forth. Normally, the ghost-hunting father had a reputation for being absent-minded, incompetent, and rather clumsy. But, whenever his family was in danger, he was more than capable of defending them. In fact, he had taken his adversaries by surprise on more than on occasion.

"You sure you have no idea where she is?" he asked again making sure no detail was overlooked.

"No." Jazz spoke this time, "Whoever did it, he...or she...left no clues to their identity nor the location mom was taken"

The ghost-hunting father continued to pace back and forth before sighing and sitting on the couch.

"Maybe we could ask Tucker to do some sort of police search?" Danny suggested, "I mean, he can do that, right"

Jack replied, "I'm not sure. Wouldn't that take a while"

The older-sister nods, "He'd have to get search warrants for every building in town. That would take too much time. Though, he could let the police be on high alert for any signs of our mother...or any suspicious activity going on"

"And, what about the Ghost-Zone?" Jack asked, "What if she was taken there"

Danny replied, "I've got a lot of allies there. Frostbite, Amorpho, Clockwork, and several others. I promise, if they know where my mother is, they'll tell me"

"Right, and we can search for her in Amity Park as well." Jazz nodded, "It'll certainly make finding her easier and faster"

"But, where do we start?" asked the half-ghost.

Jack frowned slightly. The expression on his face was a rare one, he was deep in thought. Often, Jack did things on a whim. However, his wife was in serious danger and he couldn't afford to rush into things without considering the consequences.

"Vlad's house." the ghost-hunting father finally answered in a tone that clearly stated he despised anything to do with his ex-friend, "We'll start there."

**Author's Notes: Again, thanks for the reviews. Stay tuned for the next part coming soon...I hope...**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**DISCLAIMER: Um...Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. Yeah...Um...and this story is still being written for fun.**

It was, to say the least, a most bizarre situation. Certainly, the half-ghost had saved his father from Vlad several times. But, he never expected to do the exact opposite. The half-ghost felt-like he was in some sort of weird dream as he put himself between his father, who was holding an ecto-gun and aiming it at Vlad's heart, and Vlad who was trembling in fear.

"I told you!" Vlad shouted trying to stay calm, "I didn't kidnap Maddie"

"Liar!" Jack shouted as the ecto-gun hummed ominously.

Danny gulped nervously. He wasn't sure how to handle this situation. One wrong move, and either him, his father, or even Vlad would be seriously injured...or possibly even killed. The half-ghost knew tension was high enough already given the situation, so he remained extremely alert to even the slightest movements.

The older half-ghost asked in an exasperated tone, "Do I look like I could carry Maddie here? I haven't flown or used my ghost-powers for quite a while now. Besides, I could never harm Maddie. Hate me if you must, Jack Fenton, but my love for her will never die out. She means as much to me as she does to you"

Jack frowned slightly. Sure, Vlad's words seemed sincere. But, of course, the ghost-hunting father could never forgive his ex-friend for trying to kill him and steal his own wife so many times.

Reluctantly, he began to search every inch of Vlad's pathetic excuse for a home. To his dismay, there was no sign of Maddie whatsoever. No trace of her presence even remotely appeared within the home. In fact, the only "Maddie" that was in the house was Vlad's plump feline who was currently sleeping on the couch.

"You really are a fool." Vlad sighed.

Jack sneered, "What do you mean"

"I mean, you are becoming what I was." the older half-ghost replied, "I let my hatred towards you get the better of me, and I foolishly let my own jealously and anger control my life. Now, look at me. Because I couldn't forgive you, I lost everything. My friends, my only chance at a family...everything. Hatred is a very strong emotion, Fenton, one that exists not to destroy others, but to destroy ourselves. It consumes our very soul until we are completely devoured by it. I had let my hatred towards you consume my heart and my soul, and for years, I was blinded by it. It wasn't until recently that I had realized how wrong I was. I don't want you to forgive me, nor am I begging for your friendship again. All I want is for you to understand what I had suffered through for years. And, even though we are now enemies, I would never want you to experience the same pain I had"

The ghost-hunting father merely stood for a few brief moments. The expression on his face clearly read that he was at an absolute loss for words. Danny had noticed his father's expression and couldn't tell if Jack was in shock or disbelief over what Vlad had told him.

"Maddie's not here." Jack sighed quietly as he reluctantly lowered the ecto-gun, "Let's go"

He then left the home with Danny shortly behind. Jazz was waiting for them in the RV. And, from what she could see by their disappointed faces, they had no luck finding Maddie Fenton.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Here." Dan tossed a sandwich into the cage, "I don't want ya starving on me"

"Why are you keeping me alive?" asked Maddie, "I thought you had become evil"

The ghost looked at his ex-mother as if she had sprouted twenty arms out her backside. He then began to laugh hysterically until his sides hurt.

"I have no concept of good or evil. I simply exist to destroy, and I like it that way." he scoffed, "I have no need for petty human concepts like love or compassion...or even right and wrong. I do what I do because that is who I am. If I want to kill, I kill. If I want to eat, I eat. I don't let some worthless concept like morality get in the way of my lifestyle. Besides, if I killed you now, my past-self wouldn't have any reason to come here."

Maddie frowned slightly as she took a bite of the sandwich. To her surprise, and relief, it wasn't poisoned. She silently ate the rest before brushing the crumbs off of her gloves.

"Ah, so this is the lovely hostage." Freakshow grinned insanely as she looked into the cage where Maddie was being held, "The ghost-boy's own mother. I am impressed"

The ghost-hunting mother shouted, "Let me out of here you monster! When my husband and my son get here, they'll"

Freakshow began to laugh, "They'll what? When that ghost-boy gets here, he'll be completely and utterly destroyed. Oh, I could tell you how. But, what fun would that be"

"You humans bore me." Dan frowned before he prepared to take off flying.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the insane ringleader, "I hope you're aware of what will happen if you choose to betray me"

Dan replied in annoyance as he flew out of sight, "I won't betray you. I'll come back...as much as I'd hate to. I just want to take care of a few things"

Maddie frowned as she watched her ex-son fly away. Just what was that lunatic up to?

**Author's Notes: Again, thanks for the reviews. What will become of Maddie? Will Danny save her? And just what is Dan up to? Stay tuned to find out**.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**DISCLAIMER: Guess who Danny Phantom still belongs to. That's right, the show still belongs to Butch Hartman. I'm still gonna write this story for fun...because I can. **

Meanwhile, Jazz, Jack, and Danny continued their search for Maddie. And, as the minutes became hours, it soon became clear on everybody's mind that the search wasn't becoming any easier. Their search had led them to the mayor's office, where Tucker was currently working on some important documents.

"I'm sorry, Danny." the techno-geek spoke in a voice that said he was just as concerned for Maddie's safety as everyone else, "I'd love to help, but I'm afraid I'm swamped with paperwork right now. But, I guess I could tell the police to keep an eye out for anything"

"Thanks." Danny gave a half-hearted smile before floating out of the office.

"Well, any luck?" Jazz asked as she noticed her brother floating towards them.

"Not really." the half-ghost sighed while making a somewhat graceful landing, "Tucker said he'd have the police look into it. But, he can't do much else"

The older-sister replied, "You can't blame him, Danny. Tucker's got a very important job just like you. He also needs to, in his own way, make sure the town is safe to live in"

Jack nodded, "Your sister's right. Besides, it's not over until the fat lady...whatever the fat lady does. We still haven't searched the Ghost-Zone"

Danny smiled in response. His father and sister were right. He couldn't let the series of disappointments he had searching for his mother let him down. The half-ghost couldn't give up when he hadn't even really started. Quickly, he hopped into the Fenton RV as it sped back towards Fenton Works. The vehicle swerved in and out of traffic like a gazelle trying to escape a pack of hyenas. Finally, it made its stop in front of the blatantly obvious building as all three Fentons quickly rushed inside.

"You sure you'll be ok?" asked Jazz, "It could be a trap, for all you know"

"I don't care about that right now." the half-ghost replied, "If mom's in there, I'll get her back"

He then dove into the newly fixed Fenton-Ghost Portal and began to search around for someone...anyone.

"Skulker?!" he shouted, "Fright Knight! Is anybody there?! Technus! If any of you kidnapped my mother"

"Quiet, whelp!" Skulker's voice came from behind Danny, "You're scaring away my prey. Lucky for you, I decided to take a break from hunting you today"

"Lucky me." Danny rolled his eyes, "So, you didn't kidnap my mother"

The bounty-hunting ghost frowned, "Of what use is that woman to me? I'd use your friends and family as bait, I'll admit that. But, I don't do hostages. Once my prey arrives, I always let the bait go"

"Um...ok..." the half-ghost blinked, "Thanks anyway"

He then floated back out the Ghost-Zone after searching around and asking several random ghosts. None of them had seen his mother. Sighing in defeat, he approached his waiting family...or...at least, what was left of them.

"Nothing?" Jack asked noting the saddened expression on his son's face.

Danny shook his head, "N-No. She's not in the Ghost-Zone either"

"Don't give up." Jazz spoke gently, "We can't give up now. Too much is at stake here"

"Do you really want to see her so badly"

The half-ghost's eyes widened in horror. That voice! That awful, inhuman, monster of a voice. Oh, how he had countless nightmares hearing that voice in his head. He never thought he'd actually have to hear it while he was wide awake. Gulping nervously, Danny turned around...

...And saw his evil future-self standing face to face with him.

"What do you want, ghost!?" Jack aimed an ecto-bazooka at Dan's face, "Tell me and I might not reduce you to ectoplasmic goo"

"Actually." Dan smirked as he grabbed the ecto-bazooka from his ex-father's hands and tied it in a knot, "That's why I'm here. You help me with something, and I'll take you to where mom is"

Danny sneered, "She's NOT your mother"

"Danny," Jazz frowned and whispered, "he knows where mom is. Let's just hear him out for now. If it's a trick, we can just put him back in the thermos again"

"I don't think he'd fit in the thermos anymore." the half-ghost pointed out gesturing towards Dan's round waist.

"You're right." Jazz replied, "He has let himself go."

"I heard that." Dan frowned, "So I gained a few pounds. You try exercising in a tiny thermos! Are you going to hear me out or are you just going to talk behind my back about my weight?"

"Fine, but just in case..." Danny then used his ice-powers to freeze Dan until only his head and neck were mobile.

Dan frowned, "New power, I see. Now, can I talk or do I have to tear you apart to get what I want"

Jack spoke, "Get talking, ghost"

"Fine." Dan spat as he finally broke free from the wretched frozen prison, "I want you to remove this ecto-bomb that's inside me. You do that, and I'll take you to where mother is. Refuse, and I'll simply kill you three...and then her...maybe. It depends if I get bored with killing you first. Understand"

"Looks like we don't have much choice, do we?" Jack sighed not liking the idea of helping a ghost, "Jazz, Danny, prepare our patient for surgery. It won't be easy, and I won't like it. But, if it means saving Maddie, I'll do it."

**Author's Notes: Again, thanks for the reviews. Will Danny save Maddie in time? Will the surgery be a success? Why did Dan grow fat? All this and more will be revealed soon. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**DISCLAIMER: If you can read this, it means that Butch Hartman still owns Danny Phantom. This fanfic was written by me for fun. **

"I feel stupid." Dan frowned as he finished changing into a hospital nightgown, "Do I have to wear this"

"Yes." Jazz replied after putting on a pair of surgery gloves.

The evil future-ghost merely rolled his eyes as he lay down on the operating table. Noticing Danny, he grabbed his past-self by the throat and harshly pulled him closer.

"Listen," he sneered while his forked-tongue darted out of his mouth, "if anything goes wrong, I'll personally make sure everyone you love and cares about dies a slow painful death"

Danny merely choked and struggled to break free. He gasped and panted heavily as he was thrown into the ground. Finally catching his breath, the half-ghost staggered back onto his feet and prepared himself for the surgery as well. Sure, he was still a bit squeamish at the thought of seeing someone's...or something in the case of Dan's...internal organs. But, if it meant potentially saving his mother, he'd do it.

"Wait a minute..." Jack frowned as if making a world changing discovery, "How am I supposed to operate on a ghost"

"WHAT!?!" Dan sat up and growled, "What do you mean by that"

The ghost-hunting father replied, "Well, you're kinda dead...or something. Whatever a ghost is. I mean, it'd be hard to keep an eye on your vital signs since you don't have a heart or a brain or"

"I get the point." Dan rolled his eyes, "You can perform it while I'm still awake. I have a high tolerance for pain"

Jazz asked, "You do"

"Of course. Why do you think I was able to stand talking to you idiots for so long." the evil-future ghost smirked.

"Hey," the older-sister whispered in annoyance and poked Dan's swollen gut, "I'm not the one who inherited dad's side of the gene pool"

Dan frowned, "Point taken"

He then lay back down and waited for the surgery to begin.

"Well, what do you know?" Danny said in both awe and disgust, "He does have a heart...and, whatever that is"

"Danny, I think that's the ecto-bomb." Jazz commented as she too noticed the metallic mess of wires and tubes.

"Well, we need to remove it now." Jack replied before looking at Dan, "This might hurt...a lot"

Dan hissed slightly in annoyance as his ex-father began to carefully, well, as carefully as Jack Fenton could, remove the ecto-bomb from inside his body. He didn't like to and he didn't want to show any weakness at a time like this. After all, he had a reputation as a cold ruthless monster. But, he'd be damned if that didn't hurt like hell.

The evil future-ghost began to thrash about like a wild animal. Instinctively, he was trying to escape from what was hurting him. Danny and Jazz noticed this and tried desperately to keep him calm.

"It's ok." Jazz whispered while gently stroking Dan's head thankful that his fire-hair was temporarily put out, "The surgery's almost over"

Unfortunately, it did nothing to calm Dan down. Sure, the ecto-bomb had been removed. But the evil future-ghost was still in self-preservation mode. He wanted to get out of there, and fast.

"He's going to hurt someone!" Danny shouted while holding Dan's arms back to keep him from tearing Jazz and Jack apart.

"Is he scared or something?" asked the ghost-hunting father while he closed up Dan's wounds...which was difficult to do since Dan was squirming about like a hyperactive earthworm.

"No." Jazz replied, "Not exactly. He doesn't have human emotions...so he was just instinctively trying to get away from the source of the pain"

"Like a puppy with a hurt leg that bites his master?" asked Danny.

The older-sister nodded, "Exactly. For once, he was attacking us, not to be cruel or heartless, but just to defend himself"

All three looked over at Dan. He had, due to exhaustion, fallen into a deep sleep. One hand rested on his now bandaged chest while the other hang hung limply over the side of the operating table. His forked-tongue had flopped out of his mouth causing a small trickle of drool to run down his chin.

"I'm not sure whether to be amused or disturbed." Danny commented at the sight of his future-self rolling over onto his side and snoring.

"Let him sleep." Jazz whispered, "He's evil...pure evil...but, he'd probably be more reasonable after his nap. I mean, he just had a potentially lethal object removed from his body. I'd be tired too if that happened to me."

Dan merely continued to sleep. That's all he wanted to do right now. He'd get what he wanted once he woke up. But, for now, he'd allow exhaustion and slumber to overcome his body. Ghosts didn't need to sleep as much as humans did. A ghost's idea of sleep was often short quick naps. After all, ghosts didn't like having to stay in one place for too long.

However, Dan had allowed himself to fall into a deep slumber. It wasn't unusual for a ghost to fall into a deep sleep. The sight was quite rare, yes, but it wasn't unheard of. And, much like Dan's case, it was often an injured ghost who would fall into the deeper sleeps.

"Sweet dreams." Jazz whispered.

**Author's Notes: Yet another chapter has been completed. Again, thanks for the reviews. More to come soon. **


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**DISCLAIMER: Blah, blah, blah...Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman...blah, blah, blah...This fanfic belongs to me and was written for fun..blah... **

"Ugh..." Dan groaned as he woke up several hours later, "What happened"

Danny replied, "The operation was a success. You won't blow up...lucky you"

The evil future-ghost frowned, "I suppose you want me to thank you now, right"

"Well," Jack replied, "we did save your life"

Dan laughed, "Forget it, that's not how I work. You want thanks? Be thankful I'm not splattering your remains against the walls right now"

"Look, we kept our half of the promise." the half-ghost replied in annoyance, "Now, you gotta keep yours. You said you knew where my mother is. Tell us, now"

The evil future-ghost looked at his past-self with a slight frown on his face. Not out of hatred, but rather an expression that would mirror a parent or an older sibling who had just dealt with a spoiled child.

"You're lucky I am in no mood to kill you or your family right now." Dan sneered, "Your survival no longer affects my existence, so I could kill your right now...and no one would stop me. The only reason why I don't tear you inside-out is because there's no point in destroying things without a worthy opponent"

Danny merely blinked in confusion. Worthy opponent? Does that mean that his insane future-self had some respect for Danny? He decided not to try to think too much about the situation. Simply because, Dan was completely insane.

"Could you please tell us?" asked Jazz.

Dan rolled his eyes, "Fine. If you really want to see her so badly. Freakshow has her. Why? I don't know. The idiot told me to kidnap someone to lure the worthless half-breed to his lair. I only played along with his little schemes because I didn't want to be blown to pieces. But, since that won't happen anymore"

"Wouldn't he get suspicious?" Danny replied in confusion, "I mean, what if he finds out we removed it"

"It doesn't matter." his future-self replied, "All I want now is revenge on that pathetic human. After that, I'll just resume destroying everything in my path"

Jack looked over at Danny an whispered, "Is he nuts or something"

Danny whispered back, "That's putting it nicely"

"C'mon," Dan hissed as he stood up and reached his hand towards Danny, "if you want to save her, follow me. But don't think I'm doing this to help you. Like I said before, I only want revenge on Freakshow. Afterwards, we go back to being mortal rivals. Deal"

The half-ghost reluctantly took his evil future-self's hand and shook it.

"Deal." he nodded.

**Author's Notes: Wow, that was fast. Again, thanks for the reviews. Stay tuned to find out what happens in the next part...coming soon. **


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**DISCLAIMER: Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom. I own this fanfic and I am writing it for fun. **

"What can we do?" asked Jazz hoping that she could help her brother out.

"You can go look for Valerie and Dani." Danny replied, "We'll need all the help we can get"

Jack spoke, "I'll go along with her"

"I guess that just leaves us two." the half-ghost looked at his evil future-self, "As much as I hate the idea"

"The feelings mutual." Dan pointed out.

Soon, both spirits were flying towards Freakshow's lair. Dan was in the lead. But, thanks to his extra weight, he flew a bit slower than usual. This allowed Danny to be able to keep up with him. The evil future-ghost didn't seem to acknowledge Danny's presence during the entire flight.

"Are we almost there?" the half-ghost asked in attempts to break the silence.

Dan merely looked back at Danny and glared. He was in no mood to talk, especially to his past half-human self.

"Speak to me again and I'll blast you out of the sky." he warned, "Understand"

The half-ghost nodded in fear and continued the flight in silence. After all, the last thing he wanted to do was be killed before he could save his mother. Dan silently pointed towards an old warehouse. That was where his mother was being held hostage, at least, that was what Danny hoped. Now, the question remained...How on earth would he save her?

"Is this it?" Danny asked making sure that Dan hadn't tricked him, "Is...is my mom in there"

Dan replied idly while wincing in pain and placing his hand on his chest, "Unless Freakshow moved his lair someplace else without telling me"

The evil future-ghost then, literally, belched out flames. All Danny could do was watch in shock as Dan burped up another blast of fire that just barely singed his costume. Smoke emitted from Dan's mouth as he blinked in shock before he smirked at the half-ghost.

"Well, what do ya know?" he grinned insanely, "You have a new power...so do I."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you can burp fire, congratulations..."

**Author's Notes: Wow, another chapter finished. Again, thanks for all the reviews. Will Dan be able to control his fire-powers? Will Maddie be saved? Will Dani and Valerie help out? Stay tuned to find out!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**DISCLAIMER: Butch Hartman still owns Danny Phantom. The plot-bunny told me so. I'm still writing this fanfic for fun. **

In the meantime, Jack and Jazz had just arrived at Valerie's home and were explaining the situation to them. Well, Jazz was. Jack was busy talking to Damon about the trials and triumphs of raising kids.

"So, that armored ghost was Danny's future?" Dani asked in disbelief.

"Alternate future." Jazz corrected, "But, yes, he is Danny...in a way. Though, unlike the Danny you know, this one is a cruel, rude, jerk that's about as emotional and cuddly as a cactus"

Valerie replied, "So, why is he helping you"

The older-sister paused for a moment. That was a good question. For some odd reason, Dan had seemingly sought out his ex-family and demanded that they removed the ecto-bomb from his body in exchange for information on where their mother was. Now, it wasn't the demands that had surprised Jazz. She knew that Dan was the type to force people to give him what he wanted. What surprised the older-sister was that the evil future-ghost had kept his half of the promise.

"I'm not sure." Jazz finally answered, "To be honest, I don't think he's actually helping us at all. More likely he was just using us to his benefit"

"You mean like Vlad." the ghost-hunting girl spat the last word out as if it were leftover vomit in her mouth.

Jazz shook her head, "No, Danny's future-self is more blunt when it comes to these things. If he's not helping us, he usually lets us know"

Valerie merely shrugged in response. She was familiar with Vlad's subtle and manipulative nature. After all, she had formerly worked with the ex-billionare for quite some time. The ghost-hunting girl quickly changed into her uniform and activated her hover-jet which now hovered without its rider outside the window of Valerie's room.

Dani, hearing the roar of the jet's engines, quickly transformed as well. The female half-ghost looked over at her two friends as if silently asking if it was time to go.

"C'mon," Valerie shouted in a tone that stated that this was not place to waste time, "we have to help Danny"

"Right." Dani nodded as she went intangible and phased out of the room to join Valerie, "We'll go on ahead"

Jazz quickly ran downstairs to meet with her father. Both her and Jack would be able to follow Dani and Valerie much more quickly in the Fenton RV.

"Time to go already?" asked Jack, "Ok, but I drive this time"

The older-sister didn't bother to argue about her father's less-than-impressive driving skills. Instead she simply followed him into the RV and quickly put on her seat-belt. The tires suddenly screeched as the massive vehicle tore down the streets as it sped past homes in order to maintain the ability to keep up with Valerie and Dani.

"Is it just me, or did that other ghost look a lot like Danny?" Jack commented in regards to Dan's appearance, "Only older...and fat...Guy needs to lay off the burgers..."

Jazz gulped nervously. Her normally clueless father had noticed the obvious similarities between Danny and his insane future-self. How would she explain this to him? Danny had worked so hard to prove to the world and, especially, his family that he wasn't evil. It certainly wouldn't help Danny's reputation if it was known that a twisted murderous version of himself was loose in the world.

"H-He is Danny." the older-sister sighed and explained, "Sort of. See, he's from an alternate future. One where Danny had gone insane because you, mom, Sam, Tucker, Lancer, and myself died in a freak accident at the Nasty Burger. The guilt was so much that he completely snapped and it caused him to become a monster. However, Danny faced his future-self and managed to imprison him in a thermos. I bet Freakshow let him out and implanted that ecto-bomb inside of him"

"Ok..." Jack blinked taking time to let this all sink in, "But if he's Danny, then how can he exist at the same time as our Danny"

"He's a separate person now." Jazz replied, "He's now more like a distant cousin or something along those lines in relation to Danny. In a way, he is Danny yet not Danny. Think of it like your reflection. See, your reflection looks like you, acts like you...does everything you do, right"

Jack nodded slowly, "Uh-huh, yeah"

The older-sister continued, "But, your reflection isn't really you. The same thing with Danny's alternate-self. He may look like Danny, act like Danny, and is Danny. But, he's not the Danny we know. This alternate-future Danny grew up bitter, alone, and completely insane"

Listening carefully, all the ghost-hunting father could do was listen silently to Jazz's explanations about Dan. In some horrid alternate-future, his only son had been twisted from an naive yet noble hero into a psychotic killing machine. However, the very idea didn't cause him to feel any hatred or anger towards his son's alternate self. Jack couldn't explain it, but he couldn't bring himself to hate his son, even if he did become a monster.

"Dad," Jazz asked her voice indicated that she wouldn't like the answer no matter what it was, "what are we going to do with him? With Danny's other-self...after this is all over"

Jack sighed heavily, "I don't know."

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. The next part is coming soon. **


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**DISCLAIMER: Uh, Danny Phantom + Butch Harmtan The guy who owns the show. I write this fanfic for fun. **

Back inside the warehouse, Freakshow was waiting for the arrival of Dan and Danny.

"Where is that new servant of mine?" he frowned in annoyance, "Typical ghosts, no good for anything"

Maddie frowned, "Maybe you shouldn't of threatened to kill him"

Freakshow laughed, "You? Are you, a professional ghost-hunter, telling me to not hurt a ghost? Oh, this is a riot. Next thing you'll tell me is that you actually care for that ectoplasmic abomination"

The ghost-hunting mother didn't say anything in response. Though, in all reality, Freakshow was somewhat right. Her profession was that of a paranormal researcher...otherwise known as a "ghost hunter". Yet, here she was, defending the rights of a full-ghost alternate-version of her own son. It was, to say the least, the most bizarre situation she had ever been in her entire life.

"He's not an abomination." Maddie finally retorted after giving the situation much thought, "It's true, I do hunt and study ghosts. But, I would never torture and enslave them. My work is to further understand the ectoplasmic beings that haunt this world...I don't seek out and harm ghosts for my own personal gain"

Freakshow frowned in response. How dare this woman speak to him in such a manner about ghosts? If anything, the ghost-boy's mother should hate the ectoplasmic beings as much as he did. Of course, he remembered, Maddie's son happened to be half ghost. It was, in his opinion, a perfect form of cruel irony...Danny Phantom being the very thing his parents hunted down. The insane ringleader began to find the situation like that of a fawn being raised by wolves.

"How dare you speak that way to me!?" he shouted angrily before striking Maddie with his staff, "Danny Phantom and my slave will come back and I will kill them both"

He was about to strike Maddie again when he was caught off-guard by an ectoplasmic blast. The insane ringleader turned and saw a huge gaping hole in the warehouse's wall with Danny Phantom floating into it and towards him. A still rather-swollen Dan followed shortly behind.

"Speak of the devil." Freakshow smirked, "Let's make this a performance no one will ever forget"

"Mom, are you ok?" Danny asked as he floated towards his mother but recoiled in pain from the cage's bars.

"I'm fine, sweetie." Maddie replied, "And you"

"I've been better." the half-ghost smiled weakly before being hit by a blast of flame from Dan which only caused slight pain to the half-ghost, "But, I think I need to take care of my engorged evil-self before I can get to work on getting you out of that cage"

He then turned towards Dan and waited for the evil future-ghost's next attack. As he predicted, Dan belched up another blast of fire from his mouth. Danny quickly countered the attack with a beam of ice. Steam hissed as both attacks clashed and cancelled the other out. To Danny's shock, Dan's rather large stomach began to shrink slightly in size.

_Of course,_ the half-ghost thought, _Dan's belly fat is the fuel source to his fire breath. If I can just get him to overuse it, he'll burn up his energy source._

Danny continued to fly around and fire ice-blasts at Dan. As the half-ghost had predicted, his future-self continued to breathe fire at Danny which, in turn, made Dan's stomach shrink from the loss of his fuel source.

"Get back here!" Dan yelled and tried to blast fire only to emit a few pitiful sparks and some smoke, "What happened? Why can't I breathe fire anymore"

The half-ghost smirked, "You used up your fuel source. Without all that extra fat, you can't produce any fire."

**Author's Notes: Hey, we now know why Dan was fat! Huzzah! Again, thanks for the reviews. The next part is coming soon. **


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. This fanfic belongs to me and is being written for fun. **

"I don't need my fire-breath to defeat you." Dan smirked before firing an ectoblast at Danny.

Danny cried out in pain as the ectoblast sent him careening into a rusty old forklift that clearly hadn't been used for quite some time. He visibly winced and clutched his badly-injured arm while staggering back onto his feet.

"Ghost, stop." Freakshow commanded his voice directed towards Dan's general direction, "I told you, I want to kill Danny myself"

Dan sneered but reluctantly stopped. He wasn't obeying Freakshow's commands, not at all. The evil future-ghost simply had no need to finish his past-self off at the moment. After the insane ringleader was done with Danny, then Dan would simply destroy Freakshow as slowly and painfully as he could.

"What are you going to do with me?" asked Danny, "Brainwash me again? Warp reality"

"Not this time, my boy." Freakshow scowled before pulling what appeared to be some sort of ancient sword, "I'm going to destroy you, with this"

The half-ghost blinked, "A sword? Dude, I'm half-ghost, remember? I could easily phase through"

Maddie shouted in fear, "Danny! No, that's the Ekusoshisuto"

"Ekusoshisuto?" Danny blinked in confusion, "What"

Freakshow grinned evilly, "Roughly translated, my boy, it means "exorcist". Quite an appropriate name for this sword. You see, this sword is an ancient anti-ghost weapon that was forged in Japan about 500 years ago. The blade is capable of harming a spirit. And, oh, it gets better. It can even purify the spirit and send it to the afterlife"

"He means, it can kill ghosts." Maddie translated sadly.

Danny gulped nervously. That sword could kill him. He prepared to defend himself, or flee for his life. Freakshow smirked before swinging the blade at the half-ghost, yet frowned when he noticed that Danny had dodged the blade. Defeating the half-ghost wouldn't be easy for the insane ringleader, but it would be worth the effort.

He somehow managed to catch Danny off-guard and pinned him to the ground. Freakshow then raised the sword ready to behead the half-ghost and be rid of him once and for all. Yet, just as he was about to deliver the final blow, the insane ringleader was knocked to the ground by a blast from an ecto-gun. Ekusoshisuto lay only a few feet from his hand.

Groaning, he struggled back onto his feet and saw who had attacked him. Jack, Jazz, Dani, and Valerie had come to help Danny save the day.

"T-Thanks, guys." he smiled weakly.

Frowning angrily, Freakshow got back onto his feet and clutched the sword in his hand. However, he was knocked back over by an ectoblast. This time, coming from Dan.

"You dare betray me, ghost!?" he shouted angrily, "When I can do this"

Dan grinned evilly when the remote-control for the ecto-bomb failed in its mission.

"You were wrong." the evil future-ghost laughed, "The bomb CAN be removed by someone else. And, now, I'm going to tear you limb from limb for trying to destroy and enslave me"

Thinking quickly, Freakshow managed to create a smokescreen to distract Dan. Unable to see his opponent, the evil future-ghost snarled in rage. He then began to fire ectoplasmic blasts in all directions not caring who or what he hit.

"Hey, watch it!" Valerie shouted after barely dodging the attack, "Are you insane"

Dan smirked and replied, "Yes"

"LOOK OUT!" Dani shouted noticing Freakshow's shadowy movements as the smoke cleared.

The evil future-ghost grinned evilly and prepared to catch Freakshow off-guard. But, it was too late. Dan gasped in horror and coughed up some ectoplasm. He had felt the sharp pain in his back. It wasn't until he looked down, however, that he noticed Ekusoshisuto's blade protruding from his chest. Ekusoshisuto had pierced Dan's heart.

"That's what you get for betraying me, ghost." Freakshow frowned in rage as he pulled the sword from Dan's body.

"Y-You bastard..." Dan groaned weakly before collapsing.

**Author's Notes: Ooh, cliffhanger...I think. Again, thanks for the reviews. Stay tuned for the next part coming soon. **


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**DISCLAIMER: Last time I checked, Danny Phantom still belongs to Butch Hartman. This fanfic belongs to me. I'm writing it for fun. Huzzah! **

"Y-You killed him..." Danny's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, I did." Freakshow replied as if he had done no crime whatsoever, "Of course, you could also say I put him out of his misery"

Dani merely trembled in fear while Valerie looked like she was about to throw up. Sure, the ghost-hunting girl didn't much care for ghosts. But, she would never do anything so cruel and heartless to a ghost...no matter how evil it was. She only fought ghosts to defend her home and the people she cared about. But this...this maniac had slaughtered a ghost in cold blood.

Danny's fists clenched in anger as he saw ectoplasma pool out around Dan's body. Yes, Dan was evil, horribly insane, and about as kind as a rabid bear on steroids. However, the half-ghost would never wish for any of his enemies to die. In blind rage, he charged towards Freakshow and began to punch him in the face several times.

"You monster!" he yelled angrily, "You killed him! He didn't deserve to die...even if he was evil"

The insane ringleader frowned and used the sword against Danny. Crying out in pain, Danny leg had been injured by the Ekusoshisuto. Now that he was wounded, the half-ghost would have a harder time dodging Freakshow's attacks.

Meanwhile, Jack was desperately trying to break Maddie free from the cage.

"Just...one...more minute..." he spoke as he struggled with the lock right before it broke open, "Got it"

Maddie quickly got out of the cage and, to everyone's surprise, rushed towards Dan. She knelt down on her knees and lifted her ex-son into her arms. Gently, she rocked the maniacal ghost's body back and forth as if she were rocking an infant to sleep.

"Please...Danny..." she whispered as tears began to stream down her cheeks, "Get up...please...wake up. Don't leave me. My baby, don't leave me...I love you, honey. I-I don't want to lose you. Danny, wake up"

The ghost-hunting mother continued to hold her ex-son's body in her arms and sobbed in mourning.

**Author's Notes: Again, thank you for the reviews. The next part is coming soon. **


	20. Chapter Twenty

**DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom belongs to...uh...what was his name again? Oh, yeah, Butch Hartman. I wrote this fanfic for fun...oh, and I own the pancakes that I ate for breakfast. PANCAKES! **

Jack gently placed a hand on Maddie's shoulder. He too felt the same pain of loss she was feeling. This ghost, he wasn't their son, and yet he was. It was only moments before that Dan was his strong arrogant self. Now, he was nothing more  
than a cold lifeless corpse. His fire-hair slowly withered away until it completely fizzled into a wisp of smoke.

"Honey," the ghost-hunting father whispered, "there's nothing more we can do. He's gone"

Maddie was too upset to speak. She merely gently placed Dan down before burying her face into Jack's chest and sobbing. The pain over the loss of her son's alternate-self was unbearable to say the least.

"Aunt Maddie..." Dani was about to approach the woman when she was blocked by Valerie's hand.

"Let them mourn in peace." Valerie whispered, "I'm sure they want some time alone"

"W-Why does it hurt?" Dani asked feeling the tears form in her eyes now.

Jazz sighed as she wiped a few tears from her eyes, "I-I wish there was an easy answer for that. Dan was a jerk. Cruel, heartless...he had tried to kill us...just to ensure his future. He's selfish in that way. B-But...in a way, he was family.  
T-That's why it...it hurts so much...H-He was Danny...and, in a way...he still is"

"Isn't this rich?" Freakshow laughed, "Crying...over the loss of a ghost? That thing doesn't care if you love it or not. It's a monster...it can't feel love or pain. All it cared about was destroying"

"S-Shut up." Maddie frowned tears burning in rage, "He may have been a jerk, and he may love to destroy. But nobody...NOBODY TALKS THAT WAY ABOUT MY SON"

The insane ringleader could only stand with his mouth wide-open in shock before Maddie's foot made contact with his face. Landing harshly on the ground, Freakshow rubbed his aching jaw and scowled at Maddie. However, he was unable to do much else since the ghost-hunting mother had punched him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. She then punched him in the face again, this time, knocking him out cold.

"Mom, are you ok?" asked Danny before hugging her.

"I-I will be." Maddie smiled weakly before hugging Danny back.

Jazz spoke as she gestured towards Dan's body, "W-What are we going to do with him"

"I don't know." Jack answered this time his normally strong voice starting to break, "I...I suppose we should prepare a funeral for him"

He then gently lifted up Dan's body and carried him into the Fenton RV. Maddie, Jazz, Danny, Valerie, and Dani followed shortly behind. Not a word was spoken as everyone headed back for home. They had won the battle, yes, but none of them was sure that the loss was worth it. Sadness mixed with confusion as the long trip home continued. Dan was their enemy...a monster who would more than likely destroy them if given the chance.

And, yet, here they all were, mourning silently over his death. The RV finally reached Fenton Works and everybody slowly made their way inside the building. Dan and Valerie would stay in the guest rooms while Maddie informed Damon of the situation. Jack had set Dan's body on a couch not quite knowing what else to do with him.

"I-It can't end like this..." Danny's voice finally ended the silence, "I won't let it...T-There has to be a way to save him. T-There's just gotta be"

"Your heart is in the right place." Jazz whispered, "But, it's too late. Danny, you can't save everybody. I'm sure all of us wished we could bring Dan back. But...he's gone"

"NO!" the half-ghost shouted, "I won't give up! Not yet. Wait...D-Dad, do you still have that Ecto-Dejecto"

Jack looked over at his son and nodded, "Yes, why"

Danny spoke, "The Ecto-Dejecto was what was used to stabilize Dani's DNA. It saved her. Perhaps it can be used to save Dan"

He then quickly rushed into the lab and began to search frantically. To his luck, a needle filled with Ecto-Dejecto lay unused on the operating table. Danny silently wished it would be able to save Dan in time. Rushing back upstairs, Danny took the needle and injected the ectoplasmic-based solution into Dan's arm. Everyone watched and waited in suspense and anticipation for any sort of reaction for several long minutes. Nothing...all that hard work...and nothing was to be shown for it.

"I-It didn't work." Dani whispered sadly.

"Don't be so sure." Jack smiled sadly, "Look"

Dan's chest slowly began to move up and down. He groaned weakly as he winced and sat up.

"H-How'd I end up here?" he asked groggily as if merely waking up from a long nap.

The evil future-ghost suddenly found himself being hugged by his ex-mother, who was crying in joy. Dan blinked in absolute confusion over the whole ordeal.

"My baby..." she wept as she continued to hold Dan close to her, "I-I'm so happy you're ok."

Dan then looked over at Danny, "You saved me? Why? I tried to kill your family, threatened to kill you. Nearly ruined your future...and you still saved my life? Why? Why save a monster like me?"

Danny merely whispered, "Evil or not, you're still family."

Something about those words struck somewhere deep within Dan's dark twisted heart. He tried to ignore it, the moisture that now formed on his cheeks...and he silently wished that no one noticed it either.

"Shh..." Maddie whispered as she hugged Dan, "You get some rest now. You've been through a lot today."

Dan sneered and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve, "You tell anybody about this and I'll tear your head off."

He then lay down on the couch and soon was sound asleep. Maddie smiled and shook her head before gently placing a blanket over Dan's body.

"Sweet dreams, my baby." she whispered softly before kissing Dan on the cheek and leaving him alone to rest.

**Author's**** Notes; Dan's alive! Huzzah! Anyway, thanks for the reviews. The next chapter is coming soon. **


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom belongs to what's-his-face...I mean, Butch Hartman. This fanfic was written by me for fun. **

"Ugh...I'm getting full..." Dan groaned his mouth completely covered in melted chocolate.

The evil future-ghost looked like he was about to either pass out or throw up...or possibly even both. He had been consuming various high-fat junk foods for the past hour in order to put on weight. Various empty bowls, plates, glasses, and other dishes littered the table until it could no longer be seen under the pile of dirty dishes. Several hundred empty bags and wrappers, all with the label "Nasty Burger" on them, littered the kitchen floor. Dan winced in pain as he placed his hands on his now very-engorged belly.

"I guess ghosts gain weight faster than humans can." Maddie commented over her ex-son's sudden growth-spurt.

"Who's bright idea was it to fatten Dan up so he could melt that sword anyway?" asked Danny in confusion, "Couldn't we have just thrown it into a fireplace or something"

"Tried it." Jack replied, "It didn't work"

Valerie frowned, "Did you try throwing it into the Ghost Zone"

"That would be even more dangerous." the ghost-hunting mother pointed out, "If it ended up in the Ghost Zone, who knows what kind of havoc and destruction it would cause"

Dan groaned and hiccuped before belching. A few small flames escaped from his mouth. He didn't look very pleased by the whole ordeal, however.

"I am not your guinea pig." he sneered as he struggled to get up only to fall onto his oversized stomach due to still being weakened by his injuries.

"You're still weak." Maddie sighed as she helped Dan back onto his feet, "I told you, you need to rest here for a couple of weeks until you're fully recovered"

"Besides, I thought you liked your new fire-breath." Danny pointed out.

"The fire-breath I do enjoy. This...however..." the evil future-ghost grabbed his swollen belly and jiggled it slightly, "I could live without. It took me ten years to get my muscular figure. This gut makes me look like a Santa reject"

"Are we going to melt the sword or not?!" Valerie shouted in impatience.

"She has a point." Jack nods, "We should hurry up and get rid of that thing"

"Fine." Dan growled, "I'll melt it for you worthless humans...but only to get you all to shut up and leave me alone"

Everyone else just nodded their heads nervously. Even when he was fat and injured, Dan still had that presence about him that caused even the bravest of people to tremble and collapse onto their knees. Valerie quickly headed into the guest room and grabbed the Ekusoshisuto. She then rushed back towards the others and placed the sword on the ground.

Dan then took a deep breath before belching out a huge blast of flame at the sword. The sword turned a bright glowing orange from the intense heat of the fire. Slowly, the sword began to bend and crack before shattering completely. Exhausted, Dan began to pant heavily. His gut now only half as large as it had been before destroying the sword.

"Now what do we do?" asked Danny now that the sword was no longer a threat.

"Who cares?" the evil future-ghost sneered as he headed towards the guest room, "As long as I'm not involved in it"

Valerie muttered under her breath, "Man, what a jerk"

"I HEARD THAT!"

**Author's Notes: Yup, a more light-hearted chapter since the previous few were more tragic/dramatic in nature. Poor Dan...never gets a break, does he? Again, thanks for the reviews. The story's almost over, everybody. Stay tuned for the final chapter.**


	22. The End

**DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom still belongs to Butch Hartman. This fanfic was written by me for fun.**

"So, this is where you flew off to." Danny smirked as he landed next to Dan who was sitting on the roof of Fenton Works.

"Does it look like I wanted company?" Dan sneered, "I came up here to get away from everybody"

The half-ghost frowned slightly. His future-self was still a major jerk. Still, Danny was willing to risk trying to make a conversation with his enemy. After all, even if he could never get Dan to admit it, the psychotic ghost had saved the world in a way.

"I know." Danny smirked, "But, want and need are two different things. Anyway, thanks"

The evil future-ghost blinked, "For what"

"For helping us. If it weren't for you, we never would've saved mom from Freakshow and destroyed the sword." Danny replied.

"Get one thing straight," Dan frowned, "I don't help anybody. I don't care for anybody except myself. The only reason why I destroyed that sword and saved mom was so that I wouldn't get killed"

"You still love her, don't you?" the half-ghost asked.

Dan frowned, "Love who"

"Mom." Danny replied, "She obviously still cares and loves you, even though you are a monster"

For a moment, Dan was at a complete loss for words. His past-self was right, in a way. Maddie had shown nothing but kindness and concern for Dan. She had even wept for him. Not out of fear for her own life, but rather fear for his. It baffled him to no end. He was a monster, one that would kill in cold blood if it would mean ensuring his own selfish need to survive. Yet, Maddie, his ex-mother, still wept tears of sorrow and grief when he had nearly died from that accursed sword.

"I have no use for petty things like love." Dan finally replied, "I already told mom, I don't believe in good or evil...or any sort like that. That's the trouble with you humans. If you ask me, animals have a far better understanding than you do"

Danny blinked. He had never seen Dan be philosophical before. But, of course, he never really gotten a chance to sit down and have a calm civilized chat with his evil-self either.

"What do you mean?" he finally asked.

The evil future-ghost chuckled, "Isn't it obvious? When an animal wants to mate, it mates. When an animal needs to kill, it kills. Animals never let petty things like morality get in the way of their lives. An animal would never stop and think whether or not what it does is wrong. It cannot afford to. Human beings...they try to categorize everything into right or wrong. And, this is where they ultimately fail"

The half-ghost merely gulped in response as he took all this in. Dan, his alternate future-self, was right. Humans did have that nasty habit of labeling things as good or bad. He was right in that sense.

"What are you going to do after you recover completely?" he finally asked, "There has to be more to your life than destroying things"

Dan replied, "If you're trying to change me, forget it. I like the way I am"

"I know." Danny replied, "But, just to let you know, mom says you're welcome back home anytime you want. As...as long as you don't kill anybody while you visit"

The half-ghost then got up and floated back inside the home leaving his alternate future-self all alone. Dan merely smirked as he silently watched the sun begin to set. His past-self could be so naive. He then got up and floated inside the blatantly obvious building as well. Turning intangible and invisible, he silently floated into the lab where Maddie and Jack were busy working on some sort of new invention.

"Mom..." he changed back to normal, "Dad? There's something I"

"Go ahead and tell us, Dan." Maddie spoke, "You can tell us anything"

Dan merely whispered, his voice was barely heard, "I love you"

The End.

**Author's Notes: Well, folks. The story's over. But, don't worry. I plan on writing another fanfic in the near future...as soon as something inspires me. Oh, and I'll have a bonus chapter after this one to answer any questions you have about this fanfic. Now, I won't answer every question...but I will answer as many as I can. And, thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. **


	23. Questions And Answers

Just some questions that I've been asked by my friends. I decided to answer them here to help clear a few things up...

_Question-Ok, so what exactly inspired you to write this fanfic?_

Answer-Well, basically, I was a bit disappointed with the special Phantom Planet. Yet, it also gave a new perspective on how to write fanfics for me. Sure, the series is over, and a lot of plot lines were answered. Yet, a lot were left unanswered. Perhaps one of the best-known unresolved plot-lines involves the open-ending to the plot of TUE (The Ultimate Enemy). It caused me to ask the question "What would happen if somebody released Dan?" From there, this fanfic was born.

_Question-Why Dan of all characters?_

Answer-So many questions were left unanswered when it came with Dan. He's such an enigma when it comes to his personality. Plus, I just love the psychotic jerk.

_Question-Did Dan become a good guy at the end?_

Answer- Oh, heaven's no! Dan is still a destructive monster. Also, Dan has stated several times he doesn't believe in good or evil. He simply does what he does because he can.

_Question-But, you had him crying and expressing his love to his family. Isn't that out of character?_

Answer-No. I mean, it helps to read the fanfic to understand why Dan acted so unusually. In the fanfic, Maddie expresses concern and even mourns the death of her son. Also, Danny told his future-self that Dan was still considered a part of the family even though he's a ruthless murderer. To me, Dan acting OOC (Out Of Character) would be if he were to start bawling or apolologizing to his family...or if he suddenly turned into some sort of do-good hero. I've always felt that, deep down inside, Dan still loved his family and that he had some emotion...he just doesn't like to show it.

_Question-Whatever became of Freakshow?_

Answer-I don't know. (Laughs) I guess he's still out cold in that warehouse.

_Question-Ok...Flaming belch? What?_

Answer-Funny story behind this one...ok, it's funny to me at least. See, there's this debate among DP fans that if Danny has ice powers...would that mean that Dan has fire powers. Well, I decided to give Dan fire powers in this fanfic...and ended up giving him the ability to breathe fire...or belch fire in this case.

_Question-Is that why you made Dan fat?_

Answer- Actually, Dan was fattened up in this fanfic for two reasons. One was simply because, I felt that him spending so much time in that thermos with no exercise (I'm sure he got food somehow...erm...let's leave that to the imagination) caused him to put on a few pounds. The other reason is explained in the fanfic...Dan's belly fat is the fuel source to his fire.

_Question-Will you be writing a sequel to this fanfic?_

Answer-I plan on doing so. However, I currently don't know what it's going to be about.


End file.
